Have a Little Faith
by lizzypoo120
Summary: Isabella Swan was murdered when she was 10 years old. Bella Cullen is alive and well and living in Seattle. What happens when Alice tells Edward the name of his soul mate, Isabella Swan, and he meets Bella Cullen? *I'm rewriting the entire story*
1. Soul Mates

**I do not own Twilight...just having a little fun...NO harm meant.**

**I wasn't happy with the way the story was progressing...so I decided to redo it. The same basic idea is the same...but somethings have changed...trying to make it happen a little slower and flowingly.**

**Sorry about typos...I never like to go back a re-read...always been my problem.  
**

* * *

BPOV

I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona until the age of ten. When I was ten, I witnessed the murder of both my parents. I watched in horror as my father begged for my life and my mother's life to be spared. Instead, the fucked killed my mother first and then proceed to me. However, he didn't have time to torture me the way I'm sure he wanted to. The police were arriving-the man sloppily dragged a knife across my throat and I dropped like a ton of bricks. I heard several gunshots and my father dropped to the ground-dead. The men took off before the police entered our house.

I was still alive. The man after my father didn't realize he didn't press hard enough to slice deep enough into my skin-but I acted as if he had. I was rushed to the hospital where a few officers told me that it would be best if I had died. It would be in the paper that I had. Isabella Swan no longer existed.

Money- money was the reason my parents and I, for all intents and purposes were killed. My father, Charles Swan was a very important person in Phoenix. He was a congressman of Arizona and his family came from money-as did my mother. However, my father as much as I loved him he become involved with the wrong sort of people. I don't think he ever meant to-but it happened.

My father crossed the wrong man, Aro Volturi. I'm not quite sure what happened but my father and since I had been blindfolded at the time no one can say for sure who killed my parents. All I know is that it was made public that my father and Aro had a falling out and it cost Aro a great deal.

Everyone is sure that Aro wouldn't dirty his hands by personally killing my family-but they had no doubt he was behind it. Aro had many people working for him. He was a very powerful…dangerous man. But like I said they only had a suspicion nothing solid. Which is why they thought it best my survival remain a secret…they also had no doubt that Aro would have the job finished.

Now I am 25 and living in Seattle, Washington. My new name is Bella Cullen. Bella not Isabella…my parents called me that…plus it made me nervous when I heard that name out loud. Kids in Phoenix used to actually call me Izzy…I don't know why I hated it. I still hate it…so I chose Bella…part of the name my parents had given me.

I was adopted my Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They know about my "background" and other than a police officer in Phoenix, and one local cop in Fork…Chief Black…they are the only ones.

Esme was never able to carry a child to full term. Esme always wanted to be a mother and take care of a little baby, but she claims that she fell in love with me when she saw me. She could tell that I needed her just as much as she needed me. She became my best friend. They livein Forks, Washington. Three hours from Seattle. Carlisle is a doctor in Forks.

Its quiet and I felt safe. I never breathed a word of it to anyone-not that I had many people to confide in. I found it difficult to make friends. All the girls wanted to know why I was adopted at such a old age-I just didn't know what to tell them. They soon lost interest with me. The guys only cared about getting in my pants. For the first while I lived in Forks I was home schooled by Esme. I wasn't ready to be around people. I was recovering-I needed time.

I tried dating a good friend, Jacob Black, but I could never see him as anything more that a brother-a brother I didn't want to be kissing. I felt safe with him. His father is the Police Chief.

He claimed he was okay with it, but I could tell that he still harbored non-platonic feelings for me. So, I ignored it and remained his friend.

We grew slightly apart when I left for college in Seattle. In college, I made a few friends, Angela and Jessica-but I always felt like I was keeping secrets from them. I fabricated this whole story of how I came to be adopted, but I got the feeling people knew I was hiding something. I am hiding something.

I'm constantly living in fear that someone…anyone will recognize me. Do you ever have that feeling that you're being watched? Or followed? Those feelings have dimmed and I do feel that way as often as I used to…but I still can't stop looking over my shoulder randomly.

I tried dating…a few guys asked if I were married. They got the feeling that I half expected my husband to show up at many minute and beat the crap out of them. So I guess that I must constantly look nervous or something.

Never the less I still managed to make a couple of friends. Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy-tye work at the same school I do and are very protective over me. I get the feeling they know I need a little protection and do it without question. I met them several years ago when I began to work at Lakeside High School. Jasper teaches history; Emmett teaches gym and coaches Football, while I teach English. They are like the brother I never had and the ones I always wanted…they didn't have mushy loving feelings for me like Jacob.

Jasper and Emmett lived together in an apartment building not far from mine. I've often considered moving into their building…I think I would feel safer, but I don't know.

The three of us always have lunch together during school. The year is almost over-but we'll continue to see one another…they are my only real friends.

"So…I met this girl over the weekend at the dinner." Jasper tells Emmett and me while he drops into his seat with his lunch.

"Is she hot?" Jasper ignores Emmett and looks towards me.

"I was just sitting there eating pie and she waltzes up to me and tells me that she had a vision and we were destined for one another." My mouth is hanging open and Emmett can't control his laughter.

"What did she mean by vision?" Run Jasper run.

"Well after an introduction like that I started talking to her. We ended up talking all day. Apparently, she gets little visions, like glimpses into the future. I don't know-I think it was just a line."

"It was totally a line dude-either that or you're dating a crazy." Emmett added his two sense. Which had some good points.

"Well either way we going out again tonight." Jasper began eating his sandwich.

"What's crazy's name?" I teased.

"Alice," Jasper stuck his tongue out at me. "I think you'd like her. She wants to me you." Great-girl talk. She probably wants to make sure I'm not a threat if Jasper has already mentioned me. Either way I told him that sounded nice.

Jasper continued to tell Emmett and I about her…she sound nice actually.

The remaining school weeks passed with out much happening-but Jasper did continue to see Alice. He wanted me to meet her and tell him what he thought. He told me she's different than other girls he's dated-but he really likes her. Emmett just wanted to know if she has any hot friends-she doesn't. She does however have a sister and a brother.

* * *

EPOV

My sister Alice had made it her mission in life to find me "the one". Any girl I attempted to date was quickly evaluated by my sister Alice-and so far no one I've picked has been it. She's always had a good sense of things-but it does get annoying after awhile. Alice has also never gotten along with anyone I dated. She herself hardly dated at all-she ever got that feeling over guys-which I was always okay with.

I took it better her meddling better than our sister Rosalie did however. Rose became serious with this one guy named Royce King a few years ago and Alice hated him right off the bat. Rosalie told her she's barely spent anytime together-but Alice just had one of her feelings. That set Rose off-she didn't speak to Alice for weeks. Alice was right however-Royce was bad news-which resulted with him in the hospital and me with a broken hand. Rosalie never doubt Alice again and stopped dating unless Alice gave the go ahead.

Alice was harder in me than she was on Rosalie. She once told me that I needed to good because the girl I was meant for would be pure-body and soul- and she would need someone strong and understanding. Either way I didn't believe in sleeping around. It also didn't help that Alice's words stuck in my head and often felt guilty if I thought about sleeping with someone.

So now I am 27 and have only slept with two women.

The three of us live in Seattle. Rosalie works on restoring old cars. Alice owns and operates her own clothing store-and I compose music.

Our parents Edward and Elizabeth Mason still live near by in Port Angeles, Washington. My father is a judge and had always hoped I would follow in his footsteps. I was never interested in law…doctoring and music, but I came down on the side of music in the end. The money is good and the hours are better.

Alice has been talking non-stop about the newest guy she's dating…Jackson…Jasper…well all I know is that she's positive he's the one. We'll see…but I will say that I'd never beat against Alice.

I have recently started dating a girl named Tanya. She nice…and beautiful…and I haven't told Alice yet. I don't want to spoil the new relationship with Alice's words in my head…see I don't even need to talk to Alice…her words are already there…there always there. We haven't slept together yet, but I can tell that she expects it to happen soon and is surprised it hasn't happened yet. I can't explain it I just have a feeling as if I know I shouldn't. Almost as if three is too many girls…three is an unlucky number…three strikes you're out…Alice has taken up residency in my brain.

I know Tanya isn't the one…she's too superficial to be it for me…I'm just lonely and she seems to really like me.

I'm seeing Alice tomorrow. She's coming over to help me pack my things. I'm moving into a new apartment building-a nicer one, nearer the water.

"I'm glad you're moving…I never really liked you're old apartment. This place is much nicer and it's a lot closer to me!" Alice was constantly filled with energy. People are often shocked that she's related to me or Rosalie. The three of us are different but we're best friends.

"I'm glad you approve of something in my life." I teased her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Just show me you're new apartment before I ditch you and leave you to move all by yourself." Alice and I were walking down the long hall to my apartment when I suddenly felt that she wasn't following me anymore. When I turned around I had been right. Alice had this blank expression in her face. I've seen this expression before and wasn't too worried. I was more worried about what she was going to tell me.

There has been some horrible murder in my new place and I can't live here…I have to find somewhere new.

"Alice, are you alright?" She seemed to be coming back to it. Slowly a smile grew on her lips.

"Isabella Swan." Alice spoke to me like this should have some deeper meaning to me. I just stared at her waiting for her to continue. "Isabella Swan is the name of your soul mate." Alice had a dreamy look on her face as she walked past me. I couldn't move. Alice has never had such a clear 'vision'. Usually its feelings or dreams…but nothing solid or concrete…like a name. A beautiful name…Isabella.


	2. Author's Note PLease Read

I've began to rewrite the entire story. Please read the changes. I wasn't happy with the way the story was going…so I'm making some changes and working pacing the story.


	3. Play it Again Sam

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I do own a Maltese dog and an iphone....**_

* * *

**BPOV**

With school, ending and preparing for that Jasper and I never found time for me to meet Alice. We were both so busy getting organized we didn't have a free night at the same time. So we decided it could last until the school year was over in two weeks.

Jasper and Alice have been getting closer, he's told me. He's met her sister, Rose and found her to be interesting. He told me secretly that Emmett would fall head over heels for this girl, but he didn't want to risk his relationship with Alice if Rose and Emmett didn't work out. I've been held to secrecy until he feels that Emmett couldn't bugger anything up too bad.

Nothing has really changed for me. My whole life (since 10) I've had night terrors…I've grown use to having them. Usually I see the murder of my parents…I can't make out any faces…but I'm watching from a different point of view. It's like I'm an outsider watching what happened to us. Well anyway, I've had the same nightmare forever…and don't think of anything waking up drenched in sweat and sometimes screaming…but the past few nights have been different.

I have a new neighbor…I have yet to meet him/her…but I do know one thing…whoever they are places the most beautiful music on a piano. The past several nights I've drifted off to sleep listening it and I can't remember the last time I slept so soundly.

Sometimes I think I don't want to meet whoever my neighbor is. What if I hate them? I could never find the same solace it their music as I do now. For now I just want to take advantage of the music and tonight when I hear it (I hope I hear it) I will immediately jump into bed and close my eyes and have a real dream.

"You actually look rested for once Bells." Emmett greeted me in the parking lot. He's never hear this early…interesting.

"I guess thanks?" I couldn't help but elbow him in his side. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Meeting."

The rest of the week past slowly. Everyone including the teachers was ready for the end that it was impossible to actually teach at all. Rather I decided that since I taught Senior Creative Writing…we could do our own thing.

No one felt like writing so everyone, including me, had to present their favorite children's book to the class. We had to discuss why we like it and how we find it special.

The students were surprisingly into the entire thing. I am presenting the last day of class. I already have my book picked and now I just have to focus on reading it aloud and not getting my tongue in knots.

Every night this week the music played and I took full advantage of it. I was looking forward to it all day and I hope that my neighbor didn't disappoint, but I had a feeling that since it was Saturday night it just might happen.

Just as I suspected no music…I had this feeling in my gut that tonight's dreams were going to be anything but happy. I tried to push that feeling away and pretend that the music had nothing to do with me sleeping soundly…even though I know it does.

* * *

**EPOV**

Isabella Swan was the only thing I could about all week. Every night I spent on the piano playing and thinking about the name Alice gave me. I begged her for anything else she could tell me, but the names was the only thing she knew.

I questioned her time and again about how she knew the name was meant for me and Alice just said, 'I just know.' That was it. Half the time I wish she didn't tell me the other half I spend looking for people with that name.

Facebook was my first choice…but do you have any idea just how many Isabella Swans there are? Too many, the only thing I know is that there are no Isabella Swans living in Seattle. MySpace led the same results but more.

Tanya sensed my distractedness and wasn't happy about it. Alice once again ended another relationship, this time without even meeting or knowing about her.

How could I possibly date anyone, when my sister just told me the name of my soul mate? I've always been a romantic at heart, and I just couldn't date Tanya any longer.

Tanya however, as been busy all week…(?) Saturday night was the first time I was going to see her.

Tanya was meeting me at my new place, she wants to see it. I agreed because if my mother taught me one thing it was to always be nice to girls.

Tanya was last as per usual and so I killed time by continuing my search for my Isabella Swan. Finally I just Googled her name and searched through the results. Google wasn't leading me anywhere and so I just randomly clicked on one of the numbers at the bottom to new page results…when something caught my eye.

_Charles, Renée and Isabella Swan of Phoenix, Arizona were murdered last night in their home. Charles Swan and Renée were shot to death, while their daughter Isabella seems to have died from excessive bleeding. Isabella was rushed to the hospital, but was declared dead upon arrival. The Police have no leads as to who committed the crimes, but…_

I couldn't read anymore. I did notice the date on the news blog…June 30, 1995. Fifteen years ago in three days. I have no way of knowing anything about Alice's vision but I have that feeling in my gut. The one that tells you that everything is connected. Alice's 'vision' and this new article I stumbled upon. Isabella Swan was only ten years old.

The entire room was spinning…thankfully; I made it to the bathroom just in time to reach the toilet. Tanya rang the buzzer just as I was finished.

Tanya walked around my apartment…I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think of was what I read and everything Alice told me. I planned to end things with Tanya tonight and I still wanted too, but the thought of going out somewhere made me nauseous again.

'Tanya, listen I'm not feeling very well right now, but I wanted to talk to you." Tanya was still looking around, while I had just sat down on the couch.

"Can I spend the night here? I think we're ready…"

"Tanya…I don't think that would be a good idea. The reason…" I was just about to tell her when we were interrupted by the most gut retching scream.

I rushed past Tanya and headed into the hallway. The screaming was coming from my neighbor to my left.

I banged on the door as loud as I could but she didn't answer. Tanya finally made her way into the hall only to ask if I was ready to go.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Tanya, didn't you just hear the screaming? Aren't you at all concerned?" Tanya turned away from me and headed back in. The screams had stopped, but I gave one finally pounding. I was about to head in too, when I heard feet making their way to the door.

A girl answered the door. She looked shaken up to say the least. "Are you alright? I heard screaming and was just going to call the police if you didn't answer."

Her huge chocolate eyes widened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was having a nightmare."

"Are you sure, because that didn't sound like…"

"I'm sure…I'm really sorry."

"Please, stop apologizing."

She seemed to relax a little, but still seemed disoriented. "I hope this isn't a nightly occurrence." I joked, wanting to lighten the mood, but as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I wished I could take them back. "I'm sorry, I was trying to make a joke, but it wasn't very good. Please forgive me." This girl had me babbling like an idiot.

"I'm Edward Mason, I just moved in next door." I held my hand out to her. She smiled despite my inappropriate joke and took my hand. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my fingers up my arm…strange.

"Isa…" She cleared her throat. "I'm a Bella Cullen." Her eyes widened slightly and I wondered if she felt it too. "It's nice to meet you." We both answered at the same time. She gave a small chuckle and she smile reached her eyes this time. Bella had bewitched me, I had completely forgotten that Tanya was still here, and worse that she was watching this whole exchange.

"And I'm Tanya…Edward? I'm starving can we please leave now?" Tanya slammed the door behind her. I moved to lock my door, but couldn't take my eyes off Bella. She was extraordinarily beautiful and sweet looking.

"You should really keep it down. What if we had been sleeping?" Tanya was glaring at Bella.

"I said I was sorry…"

"Tanya you needn't worry about being woken up here." I couldn't believe Tanya's words or actions. Thank god, I never slept with her…thank god I was ending it.

Tanya switched her glare towards me, but back to Bella. Tanya and I both caught Bella's amusement at my words to Tanya and I would have laughed a little if Tanya wasn't taking a step closer towards Bella.

"That's right….maybe we'll just give you a taste of your own medicine tonight…if you know what I mean."

"Tanya, that's enough. I was being nice and was waiting to tell you this over dinner, but seeing you like this…I don't think we're going to work out." Tanya and Bella both looked at me with their mouths hanging open. Bella nodded her head and silently stepped back into her apartment and shut the door. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"This is over that girl…the child that gets frightened in her sleep?"

"No, I was planning on ending this for awhile now. I didn't want to do it over the phone. This has nothing to do with Bella, but your actions just confirmed that I'm making the right decision."

Tanya yelled and carried on for several minutes before she finally stormed off and accepted that we were over…before we really began thankfully. The entire time all I could think about was seeing Bella again. By the time, Tanya made her grand exit I decided I would knock again to apologize for Tanya's behavior.

Bella didn't take long this time to answer her door and she looked a little less disheveled than before.

"I'm really sorry about the way Tanya acted….and for my poorly made joke before."

Bella smiled, but then took me by surprise by asking me if I was the one that played the piano every night. I told her I was and was about to apologize for that as well when a giant smile broke out on her face.

"Your playing is beautiful."

"Thank you. I hope I haven't been keeping you up at night."

"No, the opposite actually." I knew she meant it as I compliment, but I couldn't help but tease her.

"So I bored you to sleep?" I faked being hurt; she knew I was kidding…her smile…her face gave her away. I would do anything to see her smile all the time.

"Actually, your playing soothes me to sleep and I don't have the nightmares I usually have." Her eyes widened and her face reddened slightly at her honesty. She couldn't believe she told me…

"Then I guess I'll be playing every night. I wouldn't want you to have anything but sweet dreams each night."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think...**


End file.
